


Возвращение домой. Без Зеро.

by Rhaina



Series: Коллекция Зеро [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто они так долго были рядом, что он к ним привык.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение домой. Без Зеро.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kaeru ~Minus Zero~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307571) by [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove). 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Запрос на перевод отправлен; отказ от прав — все права принадлежат правообладателям

Неизвестно откуда, но он уже знает, что они ушли, прежде, чем зовет их, прежде, чем включает свет. Знает прежде, чем замечает тетрадный листок с парой наспех нацарапанных иероглифов — записка.   
«Мы возвращаемся». Обратно. Возвращение домой.  
  
Он улыбается, думая о них. Он сам не знает, почему нужно непременно улыбнуться, — но ничего лучшего в голову не приходит.   
Небрежные каракули, длинный волос на подушке, запах мыльных пузырей в предсказуемо залитой водой ванной — все это так привычно.   
Как будто они всего лишь вышли погулять и вот-вот вернутся, хохочущие и чумазые, и будут просить есть — они были точь-в-точь парочка бродячих котят, когда он подобрал их и впервые притащил к себе.   
Но записка… В паре коротких слов довольно ясно читается: «Мы больше сюда не вернемся. Это место не то, куда хочется возвращаться. Нас ждет другой дом».  
  
Он садится на кровать, прикуривает сигарету, ничего на самом деле не чувствуя. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал, что они останутся навсегда. Поначалу он вообще не был в восторге от их присутствия, да и к тому же, никто не может остаться навсегда.   
Все в конечном счете стремятся домой, а это место — не дом; ни его, ни их — ничей.  
  
Ночь за окнами непроглядная. Он устало бредет на кухню, не зажигая свет. Может, чего-нибудь выпить? Он бегло окидывает взглядом содержимое холодильника. Пива нет — похоже, они прихватили остатки. Впрочем, пол и столешница сверкают чистотой, что не может не порадовать. В конце концов, он не один месяц потратил, чтобы приучить их к порядку, и они в кои-то веки убрали за собой без напоминаний. Даже смешно, он — как папаша, у которого трудные дети.  
Хотя какие там дети, просто в них была какая-то детская непосредственность.   
  
Нельзя сказать, что он их по-настоящему понимал, но у него всегда возникало странное чувство — будто эти двое, где бы ни оказались, принадлежали только друг другу. Боец и Жертва, такие же, как и он — и все же совсем другие. Они жили в своем собственном разноцветном мирке, с разлитым пивом, и мыльной пеной, и видеоиграми, и бинтами, и проказами, и беспечным смехом. Но в его мире им тоже находилось место, и они занимали его, и это было не так уж плохо; и пусть сначала они пытались его убить — зато в итоге мыли пол на его кухне.  
Могли бы хоть спасибо сказать, по крайней мере. Все-таки они сейчас относительно цивилизованны. Нагиса может их не узнать.  
  
Он уходит из кухни, ложится на кровать и курит, уставившись в потолок. Неплохо бы сейчас перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов, просто для порядка. Немножко отвлечься — пара минут вдали от собственных мыслей. Только и всего, серьезно, это не то, что он скучает по ним. Он знал, что когда-нибудь они уйдут. Все уходят. Просто… Они так долго были рядом, что он к ним привык. Прикормил бездомных котят…  
«Если вычесть ноль, ничего не изменится», — лениво думает он. Так что если ему сейчас не по себе, это совсем не из-за их ухода.  
  
Сигарета догорает. Он снова поднимается, идет в ванную и вытирает пол насухо. Он выбрасывает волос с подушки. Он почти выбрасывает и записку, но вместо этого сует ее в карман. Теперь ничего не напоминает о них, словно их здесь никогда и не было.  
  
Ему знакомо это ощущение. Сродни безысходности или, может, опустошению. Кажется, все от него уходят без проблем. Он совершенно не умеет останавливать тех, кто его покидает. Равно как и сделать так, чтоб они захотели остановиться. Чтобы они захотели остаться.  
Он ненавидит такие мысли и чувства. Из-за них он начинает ждать, чтобы кто-нибудь причинил ему боль, и тогда он сможет отвлечься от них.   
  
Постояв пару минут, он подхватывает ключи и выходит на улицу.   
Возможно, стоит отвлечься рисованием — хорошо прочищает мозги. Порой проще выразить чувства в красках: яростный красный — косыми штрихами на холст, горестный синий, легкие мазки измученного серого… Цветы на тонких стеблях, бабочки со сломанными крыльями, потоки света, вкрапления тьмы. Равновесие. Умиротворенность.  
  
Слишком много всего для одного вечера: Сеймей, Нисей, Рицка, Хитоми-сенсей, Зеро. Он всех поместит на холст, и ему станет легче. Слишком много накопилось, нужно как-то это выплеснуть. Если пойти в университет, к тому времени, когда он до него доберется, будет уже скорее рано, чем поздно. Он зайдет туда и найдет чистый холст, и краски, и кисти, и сможет избавиться от всего, что его терзает.   
  
Дом темнеет окнами, кругом тишина. Он запирает дверь и идет прочь.


End file.
